Players Never Prosper, Axel!
by xRoadsidexMassacrex
Summary: Axel messed up, BIG time! Will Roxas forgive his boyfriend of six months? Yeah, players never prosper, Axel! One-shot on my real life story! Main: AkuRoku


Okay so I'm just gonna repeat this.

Most of the stories I write will be based on situations or plots from my personal life.

Yeah, most of the stories based on my life will be of pain, that's my life. Also, I can guaranee you that Roxas will always play me and Axel will always play my ex's.

I hope you enjoy this story, it's really only a short story on what happened on my birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I do own this story plot since it is of my life T.T

* * *

"Yeah, I'm uploading the pic we took...... the one with us hugging...... haha I love you, too Axel. Yeah, okay, bye." I slowly hung up the phone and sighed dreamily.

Axel is my boyfriend of 6 months! He has liked me for three years though, but I just recently started noticing him.

Then after that I started liking him, and now I love him. Axel's he best boyfriend ever, but lately I've been a little worried.

He seems distant and unhappy. I tried to bring him presents and stuff, but he just doesn't seem to be happy anymore.

I'm not sure what's wrong, but I've had a bad feeling about it for awhile.

I chewed on my lip lightly as I quickly signed onto Axel's myspace account. He had given me the password so that I could upload a pic for him.

I scrolled down and noticed he 'New Message' alert. My breathe stopped, should I read it?

I clicked on the link that led me to a new message from Demyx. I bit my lip harder.

Demyx and Axel have been best friends and I have been getting beyond jealous. Their families are close, too, so they are always hanging out.

I clicked on the message on the sent box so that Axel won't know I read the new one. Out of fear my hands turned cold and my stomach ached. I know I should trust Axel, but it's hard.

Once the page loaded I read the message slowly.

"To Demyx:

Dear Beautiful,

I love you soooooo much. I really want to be with you, you always make me so happy.

Your true love,

Axel"

My chest stung as ears flooded from my eyes. What.... I don't understand. He was just saying how he loves me. He was just saying that I'm the one he always wants to be with.

I scrolled down wiping away a few tears. The rest of the message was a blur. My tears disabled me from reading a lot of it.

I quickly logged off and sat still on my computer chair. Tears streamed down my face.

"Axel doesn't love me?" I asked softly as I choked back sobs. I stuffed my face in my pillow and let out all my tears.

Not a moment went by for the next hour that didn't have me crying in it. My eyes were already as swollen as can be.

"Torn apart at the seams of my dreams turned to tears,

I'm not feeling the situation,

Run away-"

I quickly reached and picked up my phone that was blaring Bullet for my Valentine. I didn't bother trying to hide my teary voice.

"H-hello?" I answered sniffing afterwards.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Axel's concerned voice asked. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"As if you don't know. Your such a lying cheater!" I yelled into the phone as my tears quickly fueled my anger.

"I obviously don't! Now tell me!" he hollered back.

"I was on your Myspace when I found a message you sent to Demyx. Now do you know what I'm crying over?!" There was a long silence following my statement.

"Roxas.... I promise I didn't mean any of it! I love you!" he tried convincing me.

I rolled my eyes again, "Axel, stop leading me on!!! I'm so done! I'm over this, okay?! Don't call me until, 'cause I won't answer." I quickly hung up the phone ignoring his protests.

I pressed the ignore button as he tried calling back. My phone beeped signaling a voice mail.

I sighed as more tears flowed down. I dialed my voice mail box and pressed my cell phone to my ear.

"Roxas, it's me, Axel. I'm really sorry, okay? I promise I love you and not him! I don't know why I said all those things to him! Well, I know you won't call me back, but I waned to say something.......

Happy birthday."

I threw my phone at the wall and stuffed my face into my pillow ignoring the sound of it smashing into the wall and breaking.

I let out a loud sob. I hate today! I hate it!

Happy birthday, Roxas. What a horrible birthday.

* * *

I was listenign to Bullet for my Valentine while writing this, note Roxas' ringtone, haha!

Well, how was it? yeah it just gives you an idea of the type of guy I'm still in love with.

Leave me a review if you can, I write these for you guys to read so I don't mind if you just read it and don't leave a review.

I'm gonna dedicate this to all the girls out there in love with guys like my ex. I'm sure your curious about how me and said ex are now. Well we aren't really on speaking terms right now, haha.

Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have a guy or maybe even a girl like this, review this story to show me that I'm not alone T.T


End file.
